Scooby Gang Pod Squad SHOWDOWN!
by Girl-of-legends
Summary: Buffy gets information on a group of aliens in Roswell.  She is told by Giles that they could be extremely dangerous and they must be stopped.  The Scooby Gang goes after the Pod Squad!


Disclaimer: I do not own Either Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Roswell; they belong to their creators.

Summery: Buffy gets information on a group of aliens in Roswell. She is told by Giles that they could be extremely dangerous and they must be stopped. The Scooby Gang goes after the Pod Squad!

Time: Season 3 when angel comes back and everyone knows about it. End of Lovers Walk, and when Willow and Oz made up, and the end of season 1 for Roswell. P.S Liz doesn't end up going to Florida for the summer, and Kyle doesn't go away either, and forget that the times are completely different, pretend they aren't, and pretend they are the same age.

(Buffy)

"Morning Giles!" I said plopping my self in a seat.

"Um…yes good morning Buffy." He said his face in a weird looking book. It had an odd shinny cover with what I think was Saturn on the cover.

"What's with the Sci-Fi book?"

"Well it is a prophecy book…"

"And does it have to do with some aliens or something like that?" I said jokingly.

"Well um…precisely"

"Oh…Hey Xander, Will' I got something right!" I said pleased with myself just as Xander and Willow entered the library.

"That's great! What did you get right?" Willow said.

"I don't know exactly…something to do with aliens."

"Aliens? Like Marvin the Martian? Is that pesky little guy trying to blow up the world again?"

"Xander please shut up. I'm trying to decipher this text."

"Here let me see" Willow said taking the book out of his hands. "I'm pretty good and deciphering stu…Wow! This doesn't even have any letters known to man! I feel useless!" She plopped herself into a chair depressed.

"Well the council sent it to me, they said all they knew is that there was a group of aliens in Roswell, and that they are highly dangerous. I did happen to find some pictures in the book, though I do not know if these are the highly dangerous ones or not." He said handing me the book. I looked it up and down; there were two girls and two boys. All looked like they were your age.

"There are more aliens?" Willow said scared.

"Well um…yes. You see we have received information that there is some sort of war going on between these two alien races and that…well one of the races if highly dangerous. Not to say they are hunting the other ones down…and well Buffy you must find and kill those aliens. The council will be sending you to Roswell to find these um…those," he said pointing at the pictures, "and watch them closely, find out if they are the bad aliens or the good. But stay on your guard, both races are powerful I believe."

"Wait Roswell? As in New Mexico?" I said stunned. "I can't go! My mom will flip! I mean I just practically got back!"

"Well I have already spoken to the council about this and they said that I could act as your guardian, and that we could well…bring the gang." He chuckled to himself, but quickly regained his composure. "I have already spoken to your parents, saying it was some sort of extra credit, they all agreed to let you go. So pack your bags. We have rented a home and will be leaving in the morning. Willow will you please inform Oz?"

"Sure…" Willow said a little shocked.

"But what about Faith?" I asked quite confused.

"Well she is staying here. We need someone to watch over Sunnydale seeing as it is a well…Hell mouth. Goodbye"

"Leave it to Giles to spring something this big on us last minute" I said sliding out of the chair and walking out the library door.

(Maria)

"Liz, could you pass me the cookie dough?" I asked and the teary faced Liz passed it to me. We were having some kind of dumped party.

"I just don't get it Maria, I mean is their something, like an invisible force making Max stay with Tess?" She said stuffing her mouth with some brownies.

"Well if I remember your story correctly Max wanted to be with you and you turned him down saying you didn't want to interfere with destiny."

"Well I know I said that but, but I really didn't mean it Maria. I just didn't want to make things worse." Another brownie was stuffed into her face as she said this.

"Yeah, you know what seeing as I was the only one dumped here and I seem to be taking it better."

"Yeah…Why is that?" Liz turned and faced me looking right into my eyes. My stomach got butterflies, not the sweet little butterflies, but the ones that bit at your stomach lining.

"Well, Michael kind of said that he um…loved me to much to put me in harms way" I felt kind of odd thinking about it. He had said he loved my but he also broke up with me for that reason. My eyes watered.

"He what!" Liz screamed freaking out at this. "No way!"

" Sometimes I wonder about you Ms. Parker." I said in a jokie way hoping she wouldn't pick up on my sadness.

"Maria," Liz said giving me a hug, "Nothing is ever going to be the same know. We all have this tremendous secret on us that the government, and those other aliens are going to want. Maybe it was better that he broke it off with you."

"Your probably right. Come on lets start another movie."

(Angel)

I was lying on my bed when she entered the room. I felt like I was about to loose it.

"Buffy," I said getting up. "What is it?"

"Well I wanted to say goodbye,"' She said. My eyes grew. Goodbye? If my heart were still beating it would have stopped.

"Goodbye? Why are you saying goodbye?"

"Well I have to go to Roswell to baby sit some potential killer aliens."

"I'm coming with you." I said getting off my bed and coming towards her, she backed away face facing the floor.

"Angel you can't be serious, I mean why would you leave Sunnydale?"

"You…" I looked at the floor as I said this.

"Angel…" She lifted my face with her smooth hands. "You can't come. You'll get hurt."

"You can't stop me Buffy, I made up my mind. I'll find someplace to live, I can help."

"Angel please…this isn't making it easier."

"I know it isn't but I still love you, I can't believe I'm saying it but what Spike said was right (lovers walk) we'll always love each other"

She looked at me for a while. Eyes shifting. "Were leaving in the morning, and were staying in a home at eagle lane, I'll see you there." She picked up her jacket and left.

"Roswell…" I said going back under my covers so I could dream of her.

AHH! REVIEW! Sorry the story is really cheesy. Chap 2 coming soon!


End file.
